Crazy for you
by Elie alighieri
Summary: Mientras escucho una cancion .. voy recordando tu amor ..porque te fuiste ..porque me dejaste hundido en esta terrible oscuridad.. Kagome ..


**Hi ..hi!!**

**Soy yo otra vez.. traiendo otra historia.. esta la cree un dia lluvioso.. en el cual estaba un poco tristona escuchando una cancion de luna sea.. espero les agrade.. y me dejen su opinion.. **

**--- > Crazy for you ---**

**Era una mañana tranquila, de esas, en las cuales quieres ir a dar un paseo, pero, no importaba cual hermosa era esa mañana, ya que el sentimento que se sentia era tristeza, una muy profunda tristeza se sentia en el aire. Kagome se peinaba mientras que Inuyasha solo la miraba, sin decir nada..mientras en su mente un recuerdo muy presente tenia, el recuerdo de una noche en la cual compartieron su corazon..**

**---- Flash Back ----**

**-Kagome:: InuYasha.. que linda noche..¿No crees? Las estrellas brillan tan hermoso, tal como si ellas me despidieran, como si supieran que esta sera mi ultima noche aqui contigo ..**

**-InuYasha:: Si tienes razon, es una linda noche.. (Pero no entiendo porque tiene que ser la ultima) La luna llena brilla en lo mas alto, Kagome ¿Te gustaria dar un paseo conmigo?**

**-Kagome:: Si ( con una sonrisa muy dulce en su cara) Seria lindo ..**

**InuYasha:: Entonces vamos..**

**Esa noche bajo la luz de la luna llena, caminamos atravez del bosque, mientras las luciernagas, volaban a nuestro alrededor.. ella me tomaba del brazo, mientras caminabamos..**

**Cuando la miraba, ella se volteaba.. mientras que un rubor se posaba en sus mejillas.. Nos sentamos frente al rio.. bajo un hermoso arbol de sakura, mientras mirabamos fijamente el cielo.. y platicaba sobre lo mas gracioso que nos habia ocurrido..**

**Cuando en un momento, nos quedamos mirandonos.. y yo me perdia en su mirada.. lentamente nos fuimos acercando, hasta que nuestros labios se tocaron, suavemente..tiernamente.. en ese beso .. con el cual comenzamos en esa noche en la que entragabamos nuestro amor..**

**---- Fin del Flash Back ----**

**Recuerdo mucho tambien cuando iba a su casa. Cuando al entrar por su ventana una dulce tonada se oia en su habitacion.. no se porque esa noche la recordaba.. y hasta ahora no puedo borrarla de mi corazon..**

**"Simplemente digamos que**

**He tocado a un angel**

**con mis propias manos**

**Como he querido decirte lo que siento**

**Y no he podido encontrate."**

**Te acompañe hasta la entrada del pozo..mientras yo estaba perdido en mis pensamientos.. aun no podia creer en lo que estaba sucediendo .. ese dia .. el cual deberia ser como los otros, estando tu acompañandonos, y no despidiendote .. te mire .. mientras tu volvias a esconder esa tristeza, con una sonrisa.. la cual me dejaba totalmente debastado. mientras que muchas en preguntas en mi mente resaltaban ¡¿Acaso tu quieres irte¡¿Acaso deseas solo herirme?!**

**"Todo ha pasado Ya...**

**Y sin decirle mis sentimientos a la vida.."**

**-Kagome:: InuYasha.. creo que este es el adios.. sin importar lo que pase quiero que seas feliz..**

**InuYasha:: mm.. tu tambien quiero que lo seas..mientras trataba de sonreirle..( aunque por dentro estaba muriendo)No pude hacer nada..no pude detenerla.. ademas porque lo haria, si ella no pertence a esta epoca..**

**Ella sonrio tristemente, tomo sus cosas y se fue..**

**"No puedes fundir como el sol..**

**Estas palabras que guardo**

**secretamente en lo mas profundo de mi corazon"**

**No entiendo el porque te fuiste.. porque me dejaste asi..**

**"Todo ha pasado ya**

**Y sin decirle mis sentimientos a la vida"**

**Anduve deambulando, por mucho tiempo, tratando de olvidar lo ocurrido, el sabor de tus besos, el olor de tu piel, esa noche en la cual, nuestra vida cambio, desde ese tierno beso, desde esa vez en que te conoci.**

**"Ese pequeño dolor ...en la mañana**

**En que daria todo por ti ..."**

**No se si tu estes pasando por lo mismo, no se si en algun momento tu piensas, como yo lo hago en ti , quisiera volver a mirar tus ojos, volver a tocar tu piel, no me habia dado cuenta de lo importante que eres para mi, aun asi, mi vida sigue, y bago entre la penumbra tratando de alcanzar tu luz..**

**Solo pensando en si algun dia te vere..**

**"Estoy loco por ti y no puedo vivir sin ti..**

**Abraza estos sentimientos que estan ahogandome.."**

**Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, y debilmente puedo recordar tu voz¡¿Acaso me has olvidado¡¿ Acaso no me amabas como yo a ti?! trato de aferrarme a tu recuerdo, y pienso fervientemente que te volvere a ver.. que asi pase una eternidad te esperare..**

**"Estoy loco por ti y no puedo vivir sin ti**

**Consumido en esta noche interminable.."**

**Y un dia ..el cual ya no soportaba mas .. recorri el lugar en donde esa noche, me entregaste tu corazon, el cual debi destrozarlo al no decirte nada, al dejarte ir sin decirte que te amaba..**

**"Vagando sin proposito en mi fragil soledad..**

**deten el tiempo y si mi deseo de estar contigo se concede..**

**Quiero abrazarte hasta el final..."**

**Camine hasta llegar a ese maldito pozo, el cual me separaba de ti, y recorde todas esas veces en las cuales, trataba de volver ..de llegar otra vez a ti, recordando otra vez esa impotencia de estar lejos de ti..**

**"Estoy loco por ti y no puedo vivir sin ti**

**Asi con todo mi dolor .."**

**Me recarge en ese pozo derruido, y cerre mis ojos, tratando de verte, tratando de recordarte.. mientras mi alma se sentia totalmente sola, mientras mi corazon moria de nuevo.. tratando de no olvidar lo que me enseñaste, tratando de recordar nuestro amor en un instante..**

**"Estoy loco por ti y no puedo vivir sin ti**

**Abraza estos sentimientos que estan ahogandome"**

**"Estoy loco por ti y no puedo vivir sin ti"**

**"Consumido en esta noche interminable"**

**Al despertar.. Estaba en la cabaña.. mientras que en mi mente esa tonada regresaba.. me incorpore y mire hacia enfrente y te vi ..ahi peinandote como siempre.. comprendi que tan solo era un sueño.. sonreiste ..**

**Y yo corri a abrazarte.. y al oido te dije:**

**"Estoy loco por ti y no puedo vivir sin ti"**

**"Ahora yo lo siento..**

**Estoy loco por ti"**

**---->> Fin ----**

**Creado por..**

**ElieAlighieri**


End file.
